Ladies Man
by GavrocheTopOfClass
Summary: Gavroche saves a girl off the street who was taken from her parents. What will happen when his friends at the cafe decide to have a little fun with him? What will happen as he teaches her how to believe in herself, and to be stronger? Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

The time was around 1835, in a small town in Paris. One would believe that this town were beautiful, as Paris is always said to be lovely. This town was not lovely, for sure. The streets were cobblestone, moldy, dirty, and ruined beyond repair. The buildings were cramped, and almost in a worse condition than the streets. Around every corner you would turn, skinny and hungry street urchins would claw and grab at your dress or trousers, begging for even the peel of an apple. Abandoned children whose parents either dead or drunk hid behind crates or cans, with only the rats to keep them company.

Ah, yes. Truly a horrible place. You haven't seen hungry until you can see ribs clear as day. Usually, young men who didn't know better would offer a sou or two to an older homeless bastard, and come back later to find them surrounded with empty bottles that once contained alcohol. These were once supplied by the Thenardiers. A sneaky couple who once owned an inn, but nowadays were lucky to find a few spare franks on the ground. The two were ratty people. Ten years ago, they were so desperate for money, they traded their newborn son to a passing stranger, who later left the boy two hours later. Luckily, the young man, who later gave himself the name "Gavroche", survived. He was known around town for being the little cheeky brat who stole food from vendors, pickpocketed, and even flung the finger at the police from time to time. The little boy got away with it every time. Though he was a rotten little thief, he stole for the right reasons. For six years of his life, he found a new home in Nepoleon's unfinished elephant statue. He and twelve other orphan children lived there, and sense he new all the nooks and crannys of the town, he always stole it to keep these children fed.

But he was unavailable to them currently, for he was planning the fight against the rich with his new friends in Cafe Musain. They decided that they have had enough with the lack of equality. Currently in the Cafe, a young, handsome man was giving a speech to his comrades. Once he finished, a round of applause and cheers rang throughout the building. This boy's name was Enjolras. He seemed to be the only one there who understood just how important this battle was. He waved his hands above his head, silencing the chatter that stirred. He opened his mouth to say something again, until suddenly...

"Listen, listen! Everybody, listen to me!" The high voice matched with the sound of panicked footsteps. Everyone turned to see little Gavroche at the threshold. The boy solemnly took off his messanger cap and clutched it to his heart.

"General Lamarque is dead," He whispered, voice quivering and eyes filled with tears and horror, "I saw 'im die, right before my eyes. 'is illness was too strong, he had to let go." He finished. The room was so silent that a pin could be heard dropping to the floor. He sat despairingly beside Courfeyrac, still shivering.

"Lamarque is dead," repeated Enjolras. He stared at his feet, until a wave of realization hit him, "the sign! His death is the sign we await!" The students stared, wondering what he was talking about, until Fueilly stood up, knocking over his chair.

"Exactly! Everyone, everyone, don't you see? The sign! Gavroche, my boy! You've done it once again!" Fueilly exclaimed.

"Haha, that's it!" Everyone cried. Granitaire stood up from his chair and linked elbows with Combeferre. The two, (who were halariousy drunk at the time.) danced wildly, until they collapsed in their chairs once more. It's quite surprising how fast the mood may change in this cafe. Quite surprising indeed. Gavroche, who was terrified out of his wits seconds ago, was now smiling with delight. He swung his cap back onto his head and cheered with the others.

That night, Bousset and Fueilly had left. Grantaire was passed out in his chair from the massive intake of alcohol. Enjolras was reading over the revolution plans, with Marius pointing out mistakes or things they could improve. Comberferre was desperately trying to stay awake, but failed minutes later. Joly was by his side, shaking him awake if he dozed off. And in the back of the cafe, asleep on top of a table, was little Gavroche. What he was dreaming of, who knows. Courfeyrac noticed how still he was, and decided to take the little tyke to his home, just for the night. He gingerly slid his hands under his shoulders and knees, and lihind him up. He was getting big, Courfeyrac thought. He walked out of the cafe and flinched against the cold breeze that greeted him. Feeling the child stir in his arms, he hurried along so that he didn't freeze.

What if one day, he thought, I'll have to carry him like this to his coffin, and not to his bed?

* * *

When you were little, would you check outside your window every day for a chance of snow on the ground? When you saw the white stufthin the ground, didn't your heart just fill with joy? Well, today, Grantaire looked out of his window and groaned.

"Winter is comin' on fast..." He muttered to himself. He realized he was back in his house. He chuckled. He must have been drunk last night, Enjolras must have carried him home. He froze when he looked outside again, drawn by the patter of bare feet. He jumped to the sound of banging on his door.

"Gran'aire, open up tha' door!" cried his visitor. Recognizing Gavroche's voice, he rushed to the door, not caring that he had forgotten to put on a shirt. He swung open the door, pulled Gavroche inside, and slammed it shut.

"What...did you steal this time?" He asked the young boy, who was gasping for breath.

"A...an apple." Panted Gavroche. He stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a bruised and brown apple, "I knew no one would want it, and I saw a beggar on the street with a wee child...I felt bad, so I tried ta' steal an apple from a merchant. But before I could get it to 'er, that damned inspector came rushing around the corner."

"Watch your language, young man." Scolded Grantaire. Gavroche let out a "tch".

"Later on tonight, we can try ta' find her again. I'm proud of what ya' do fer' people, but stealing isn't ta' right choice." Grantaire said.

"Yer' soundin' like Enjolras again. You need to stop tryin' to act like 'im so much." said the boy who sat next to him. Grantaire nodded. He tried to be mature, tried to have authority, tried to be like Enjolras. He couldn't. He was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when a fierce knock sounded from the door.

"This is the police! Open the door!"

Gavroche turned white. "Hide me! Where can I go?!" Grantaire snatched him up and carried him to his study.

"You're small enough to fit in here." He decided, and stuffed Gavroche in a desk cabinet.

"Open the door or we'll open it for you!"

Grantaire quickly put on his best shirt and walked to the door. He opened the door slowly.

"Hmm? Oh, the constables. What it's it you need?" he asked, faking a rich British accent.

"That little brat, have you seen him?"

"Who, monsieur?"

"The little blonde street rat! We don't know his name, but he just escaped from our reach." Said the policeman, growing impatient.

"I'm afraid I don't know who that is...oh! You mean him! He stole a few francs from me just last week! He went that way!" Grantaire pointed to where the had just came from. The constables growled and hopped onto their horses. Grantaire watched as they sped away. Grantaire rushed back to his study and pulled open the cabinet door. Gavroche climbed out, groaning.

"Wha' was the haste, Gran'aire?" The child demanded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The police were at my door! They would'a gotten you!"

"Didja have ta' stuff me in a cabinet?"

"Enough words, I'm probably late for the meeting."

The two walked in silence to the cafe, until Gavroche turned suddenly. Grantaire shouted, but stopped when I've realized he was giving the apple he stole earlier to a young woman with a bundle in her arms. She smiled, and thanked the child many times. He ran back to join Grantaire. Just around the corner was the cafe. They listened intently to Enjolras, who seemed jumpy and paranoid. His eyes were darting around more than usual. After a few hours, Gavroche got up to get some fresh air outside. He sighed, and flinched at the bruise on his arm from when the merchant struck him. Suddenly, he heard whimpering. Curious, he looked around. Behind one of the buildings near the cafe was none other than Inspector Javert. He was looking up to the sky, speaking out loud. He seemed to be making a prayer. Gavroche leaned in more, to see who was whimpering. But he lost his footing, and tripped. He quickly crawled behind a nearby barrel just as Javert turned.

"Who's there? Is it you, street rat?" He questioned loudly. Gavroche cursed at himself, and held his breath. Luckily, the inspector sped the other way. He slowly crept out from his hiding place, only to see a little girl a few feet from where Javert was.

"Oi, you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked, taking her hand in his. This girl was about his age, maybe younger. He rubbed her nose, sniffled, and nodded.

"I was walking with my papa, he said that he was gonna take me to see my mom. But that inspector came..." She sniffed again, "...and told his men to take my papa away. Then he hit me with that baton of his, then pushed me." She was holding a doll made from burlap sack. She clutched it tighter and more tear's spilled.

"That inspector thinks he's somethin'...but don't worry. I run this place, not him. Trust me, have no fear. You can always find me here." He assured her. He helped her up, and smiled, "I'm Gavroche. I take care of little ones, little ones just like you. Come with me, I'll take care of you." He said. The girl nodded. Night slowly crept upon them as he led the girl to his "home". Home was the unfinished elephant statue near town. He pulled her inside, and picked up a large slab of wood. He pushed it over the opening of the elephant, and sighed with relief.

"Gav? Is 'at you?" Asked a voice in the dark. One of the other children.

"Yes, I'm back. Boys and girls, this 'ere is Marie. She's a little shaken up, so I want you to take care of 'er while I'm gone." He ordered. One boy, Oliver, stood up. He put his arm around Marie's shoulders and pulled her to his group of friends in the corner. He nodded, happy that the girl was safe. He sprinted as fast as he could back to the cafe.

"Gavroche, where have you been?" Asked Enjolras, annoyed with the child.

"No reason, I just heard something and went to investigate. Just a cat." He lied. He didn't want the Amis to know about Marie. He thought about her. Since it was night, he couldn't see her that well. He guessed her hair was brown, or black. She had a round face and huge eyes, he wasn't sure what colour. She had been wearing a pretty gown, which was now dirty. Her family was obviously richer than average. She wasn't used to the street life...

"Gavroche! Hel-looo? Bud, can you hear me?" He snapped out of his thoughts to the sound of Courfeyrac shaking his arm. He nodded.

"Child, something is up with you. What's going on?" Asked Joly. Gavroche shook his head.

"Nothing!" He responded. Grantaire laughed.

"I've seen that look before, the other day when Marius came, talking about that pretty mademoiselle." he teased. Combeferre nudged him, hard.

"He's too young to know about stuff like that, don't teach him!" He scolded the drunk. Grantaire rolled his eyes and grinned.

Grantaire turned to the child and said, "Yah see, Gav, there's gonna come a time when you're gonna meet a girl. She's gonna make you real 'appy, an' you're gonna wanna spend a lot of time wit' her. You're face'll start to get warm..."

Gavroche then noticed the heat in his cheeks.

"...you're gonna start feelin' outta focus..."

He noticed that he hadn't payed attention to the meeting ever since he came back from saving Marie.

"...and you're gonna start getting these little things when your older-" he was cut off by Combeferre clamping his hand over his mouth.

"He. Doesn't. Need. To. Know. About. That. Yet." He whispered through gritted teeth. Grantaire stuck his tongue out, licking Combeferre's palm. Combeferre shrieked and immediately pulled out an emergency handkerchief. Gavroche held in laughter, but controlled it when he saw that Enjolras was not appreciating this situation.

"Gav, what we're trying to say is that you like someone. And not the way I like Joly, or Joly likes Comberferre. You like her like how Marius likes his lady friend." explained Enjolras. Gavroche tipped his head to the side, confused.

"How do I explain it...you feel like someone makes you happier than usual, and you want to make her happy too..." he continued.

"Oh, I see! Like the bread merchant has a wife, and he hugs her all the time and smiles at her. That kind of like!" Said Gavroche. Grantaire spit out whatever he was drinking. Struggling to contain laughter.

"Yes, that's it! You feel that way for someone. Tell us, who is she?" Asked Courfeyrac. Gavroche suddenly felt bashful. He lowered his head, allowing his blond curls to droop in front of his face. His cheeks got hotter.

"Her name is...Marie, I think." he answered. Courfeyrac smiled.

"Tell you what. After the meeting, I'll tell you just what to do. Alright?"

"Okay, Courf."


	2. Chapter 2: Protect her

**Yay! I love writing about love struck Gav-baby :) So cute :D**

* * *

"I feel...real 'appy when I'm aroun' you. You are really...uh...pretty." Gavroche trailed off of his sentence. He couldn't think of what to say. Courfeyrac said to flatter her. Marie, who was sitting next to him, giggled.

"Thank you! You make me happy too!" She smiled at him, he smiled back. The two children were sitting on a bench at the market. The street was bustling with busy adults. Gavroche had just enough francs to buy some bread, so he took the loaf out of his pocket and broke it in half.

"'Ere, you can have the bigger 'alf." he offered, handing it to Marie. She thanked him again. Gavroche noticed Marie looking in a different direction, and he followed her gaze. She was looking at a beautiful girl and a man who seemed to be her father down the street. The girl wore a lacy yellow dress and a pretty white bonnet.

"Is 'at someone you know?" He asked. She shook her head.

"She just looks...so beautiful. I wish I looked like her." She replied sadly, as the girl walked away. She lowered her gaze to her feet.

"Don't say tha' about yourself! You're jus' as pretty as she is! No, yer more pretty than 'er!" He cried. Marie stared at him with wide, surprised eyes.

"Gav...don't try and flatter me, we both know she's prettier."

"Thas' because she 'as a lot of money! She makes 'erself look pretty with makeup an' stuff! You're pretty naturally!" He protested, taking her hand, "...You need to 'ave more confidence in yourself. I know it's not easy fer me to say...I've always 'ad confidence. But you've gotta believe in yer'self more!" Marie stared at the ground again.

"I...I know, it's just...Papa would always tell me how beautiful I was. Mum would do the same. I knew they would never lie, so I believed them. But..."

"But what? Who made fun of you? I'll take 'em on, one by one!" He yelled.

"J...Javert. The night you saved me, a week ago. When he pushed me, he called me an ugly spoiled brat. I know police never lie, so I believed him too." she began to cry. Gavroche scooted closer to her and held Marie to his chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. He knew he couldn't take on Javert. That damned inspector.

"Marie...it's alright. Look me in the eye. Look at me." She shifted and sat up. Her eyes were red and swollen, and two tracks of clear skin ran down her cheeks, dirt washed away by tears. He sighed, "you want me to prove that you're pretty? Cos' I'll say it. You make me feel so warm inside. I think you are the most beautiful girl I 'ave ever seen, an' no one comes close."

Marie's eyes widened. Her cheeks went pink.

"Gavroche, are you saying you love me?"

"Eh?"

"You know, like mum and dad kind of love."

Gavroche stared down at his feet again. The same bashful feeling from the cafe last week. Nodding slightly, he mumbled "yes". Marie's frown faded into a smile. She buried her face into his neck again, and took his hand into hers. Gavroche shifted, never experiencing something like this before, but didn't protest. He kinda liked it. He settled, more comfortable with the awkward situation.

* * *

"Ow! I can't believe you dragged me along to this. Leave the boy's love life alone, you twits!" Whispered Enjolras, angrily. He, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Joly hid underneath a closed merchant stand. Joly complained about how contaminated it was, but Courfeyrac had him stay.

"We have to make sure he doesn't mess up! The boy is like a little brother to me, and I want to make sure he succeeds in meeting a girl that is perfect for him!" Courfeyrac whispered back. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he too young?"

"He is a ten year old preparing to fight at a barricade. If he dies, I want him to experience love before then." Argued Courfeyrac.

"Why think so negatively?" Asked Grantaire. He suddenly gasped and pointed, "Look at the tyke! Look at 'im! That's my boy! Look at 'is little pink face!" He said, giggling. Enjolras couldn't help but grin a bit. He had to admit, Gavroche did look happier than usual. His eyes seemed brighter than they were that morning. The four Amis decided to leave, because Joly was beginning to cry and whine about the ants that crawled into his hair.

"Guess what our little Gav did today?" Sang Grantaire when they entered the cafe. Fueilly and Prouvaire stood up quickly, and Combeferre looked up from his book.

"The girl was lovely for her age, she got upset because she was beginning to lose confidence of how well she was. Our boy Gavroche told her just how beautiful she was, and now they're cuddling together on a bench!" Courfeyrac explained excitedly. Fueilly smiled and looked at Prouvaire, who laughed.

"Goodness, what a ladies' man!" joked Grantaire. Joly laughed. They talked and joked for a few hours, until a familiar voice sounded at the door.

"Bonjour, I'm back!"

"Gavroche, my boy! Come here and tell us about your day." Said Courfeyrac, reaching out his arms. Gavroche jumped into his lap.

"Well, me and Marie wen' to the market place. A fancy rich man dropped some money, so I bought some bread for me and 'er. And then...!" His face fell, "...and then...we saw a pretty blonde girl. Marie started crying, saying that she used to be that beautiful. I got mad, because she lost 'er confidence in 'erself. I told 'er that I thought she was pretty, and she didn't believe me. So I then told 'er..."

"...That you loved her." Joly finished Gavroche's sentence. The boy nodded.

"But I don't love 'er cos' she's pretty, I love 'er 'cos she's 'erself. And...I think she loves me too. I want to make Marie as happy as can be, because she deserves it." He said. Grantaire's joke smile faded. This wasn't a fake child romance...Gavroche really did love this girl. He didn't realize that the boy was so serious about it. Enjolras stood up. He beckoned Gavroche with his finger.

"Come here." He muttered.

"Are you gon' try to take me away from 'er?! No! I won' let you!" The boy protested.

"Gavroche, I want you to listen to me. Do you love this girl, and no one else?"

"Of course."

"Then listen to every word I say. If you break her heart, that day will be your last. I want you to protect Marie, and keep her happy every day. I want you to spend almost every minute with her. Don't you dare back away from her, ignore her, or anything." Said Enjolras. Gavroche snapped out of his shocked senses, and nodded.

* * *

** Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last, I promise the next one will be longer. If this gets 10 reviews, I'll write a one-shot for the tenth reviewer with whatever pairing they choose. **

** Thank you for reading so far, this is my first Les Mis fanfic. I'm surprised you are still reading it XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort Her

** One thing I must say sorry for! I apologize for I have not been using correct grammar through the first and second chapter, so please ignore that. I'll fix it as soon as possible, autocorrect on my computer doesn't like me.**

**Warning: Suggested pedophiles, **

** Summary for chapter: **

* * *

"_Wait! I don't want to jump!" Cried Marie. Gavroche held open his arms. _

_ "Don't fear! I'll catch you, just trust me!" _

_ "B...but...!" She suddenly turned around, terrified. The two older men slowly closed in on her. As one grabbed for her, she backed away, falling over the edge. Marie screeched at the top of her lungs, until she felt arms underneath her. _

_ "See? Told ya! Hurry, come on!" Gavroche smiled. The children ran trying to outrun the two drunk men going after Marie. They had already torn off the top part of her dress, and she was holding it up with her arms to keep anything from showing. They both gasped as they reached a dead end. _

_ "Come on, girly! We're just 'aving a little fun!" Sneered one of the men, as they walked closer. Gavroche ran in front of Marie and threw his arms out. _

_ "I won't let you hurt 'er! Go pick on a woman your own size! In fact, don't pick on a woman at all! Do you really think all women are for is for your simple pleasures?!" He snarled. Both men laughed. _

_ "Don't try to be a little hero, kid. Sorry, but your girlfriend belongs to us for now." Teased the taller one, licking his lips disgustingly. As they came closer, the two children stepped back. Gavroche had no other option. He ran at top speed and threw himself at the shorter man, who was unprepared. He began throwing his fists at the man's face as hard as he could, somehow drawing blood. He turned to attack the other one until he felt glass break over his head. His hat manage to protect him from any cuts or gashes, but the force sent him flying. He hit the wall behind him, and had no strength left as he watched the man grab Marie by the wrist, and the last thing Gavroche saw what the flash of a hidden knife being brought to her throat. _

"Nooo!"

Gavroche was in the cafe. He flung himself up, and looked around. His hair clung to his head from sweat. Once he realized it was a dream, he relaxed.

"My, that was some nightmare! What happened?" It was Courfeyrac. He, Combeferre, and Marius all sat around Gavroche. The boy sighed.

"N...nothing. I just...nothing. I'm gonna go home."

* * *

"Oi, G'vroche is back!"

"Hullo, gang. Alrigh', it's time to show everyone what you could find today. I was able to find a few slices of banana bread." Said Gavroche with authority. The youngest, little six-year-old Garcaunt proudly stepped up with his hands behind his back, and revealed six shiny francs. Gasps filled the area.

"Garcaunt, where'd ya' find that?!" Cried Gavroche.

"Some dumb rich guy didn't pay attention, and this fell out of 'is pocket. This'll buy bread for all of us!" Exclaimed the younger boy.

"I found a few apples near the river! Washed 'em myself."

"That one nice blonde girl and her father offered me a brand new jacket for anyone who needs it!"

"I found some scraps of fabric, I can sew a blanket!"

Today had a surprisingly good stock. Especially those six francs. After the other children presented what they found, the last one was Marie.

"Did'ya find anything?" Asked Gavroche. She sadly revealed empty hands.

"I...I didn't..." She whispered, "...I'm sorry, I searched and searched but..."

"Look, it's alright, don't worry! Look at how good a stock we have! One person missing something won't matter." He assured her. A nine-year-old named Connor stepped up.

"It most certainly isn't! Winter is coming closer each day, not even this could get us through! Just cause she's a prissy rich girl don't mean she can't 'elp! She's just another useless mouth to feed, we can't trust 'er!" He cried, stomping his foot. Marie looked down at her feet. Gavroche turned to the boy and closed in on him.

"We protect each other and gather food for everyone so that we can survive. We are able to do this because we encourage each other. Do you really think insulting 'er...in front of me...will make it any better?" He calmly said, darkening his eyes. Connor stared back at him. Shaking, but keeping a strong face.

"Sh...she..."

"Marie isn't used to the street life. If you can't learn to appreciate all she does to try an' 'elp us, you're the one we can't trust."

"I..." Connor paused, and sighed, "...yes, Gavroche."

-later-

"I wouldn't pay attention to 'im, Connor's just a little paranoid. Don't listen to a word 'e says."

Marie and Gavroche were currently walking down the city streets, fingers linked, searching for food or money.

"I wont. After you taught me how to believe in myself... I think I'll stand up for myself more often now." Said Marie, smiling. Suddenly her eyes lit up. The reflection of something in the dirt caught her eye. She rushed to the spot, and picked up the object.

"Is that...?"

"A silver cup!" Cried Marie.

"Do you know how much money we could make?"

"Yeah!"

Gavroche threw his arms around Marie's shoulders, his face turning crimson as he did so. She hugged him back, and they began to walk back to the elephant. They chatted excitedly along the way, talking of what they could do with the cup. A sudden scrape against the moldy cobblestone road drew their attention. They turned to see a woman and a child, around three years of age. The woman had way too much makeup on, she was obviously a prostitute. The child was skinny and frail, shivering against the cold wind. The woman clutched her closer, and muttered something into her ear. Marie turned to Gavroche with pleading eyes. He nodded.

"Miss..." Marie began, walking towards the lady. She backed away, desperately.

"Don't tell me you've come to take everything, too! Shoo!" Said the prostitute. Marie shook her head.

"Mademoiselle, I do not need anything of yours, I wish to give you a gift." She grabbed the woman's hand and placed the small silver object in her palm. The woman stared in disbelief.

"Is...is this real silver?" She whispered.

"Yes. I want you to sell that, and use the money to buy yourself and the child food and clothing."

"Young lady...bless your kind heart."

Before Marie could reply, panicked footsteps echoed throughout the street. The two children turned to see a familiar shadow running towards them.

"Wait, that's Garcaunt!" cried Marie. She and Gavroche rushed towards the younger boy, and grabbed hold of him as he fought for breath.

"Gar, whats wrong?! Calm down and tell me what happened!" Cried Gavroche, fanning the boy's red face.

"C...Connor! There's something wrong with him!"

* * *

"Everyone, move over! Let me see 'im!" Ordered Gavroche. A sea of other children parted to let him through. Oliver had previously made a table of boxes for Connor to lay down on. Gavroche put a hand on Connor's chest. His heart was beating. But his lips were pale, and the colour was draining from his face. His eyelids drooped, and his eyes were red and swollen.

"Connor, say something to me!" Gavroche yelled, his voice growing louder and more panicked. He softly tapped Connor's face multiple times, but the boy didn't move. He made small, shallow breaths. He tried to move his lips, but so sound came out.

"M...aaa...r..." He groaned. Marie stepped forward.

"Yes, Connor?" She solemnly said, wiping a year from her face.

"S...ssoorr..ryy..." Connor muttered a final word,until he burst into a huge coughing fit, his body convulsing and jerking, until he went still and his head dropped. His eyes were open, and they stared, but he could not see.

Connor was dead.

"Oh...oh no...! Gavroche..." Marie turned and buried her face into his chest. He held her comfortingly, as she began sobbing. He silently stared at his old friend as a tear rolled down his face. He remembered how they first met, three years ago. He remembered all the times when he didn't have a jacket, so Connor lent him his own. When Connor offered him his own water when his was contaminated. He remembered how much Connor had always done for him, and all he ever did was scold him. He and Marie sunk to the floor, onto their knees.

"Carry his body to the tavern." Gavroche whispered, voice breaking as he tried to block any more tears from escaping. He listened but didn't watch as Oliver and an other girl picked up the motionless body of his friend and carried him away. Marie's sobs got louder.

"This is my fault, isn't it..." She whispered, "...he died of shock..." Gavroche put his hand over her mouth.

"Ssh, don't say that. I can't deny the fact that 'e died because of you, but understand that I don't blame you." He turned to Marie and planted his lips on her cheek.

"It'll be alright." He assured her.

* * *

** Poor Connor :( Anyways, I'm surprised you have read this far, thank you! Sorry that this chapter is kind of late. I'm in a musical right now, (can you guess which one? XD) and I'm extremely busy. **

** Same as last time, the tenth reviewer gets a one-shot of the pairing of their choice. **

**-GavrocheTopOfClass**


	4. Chapter 4: Love her

**Nuu, Connor :( Whatever, he was a jerk. Let's carry on with the story! :D**

* * *

**_One month after Connor's death._**

** "**_I don't want you to die, that's all!_" Yelled Marie. Gavroche pulled his arm away from her grasp and stomped his foot.

"I'm not fighting cos' I want to! I 'ave to fight for what I love!"

"Is France worth losing your life for?! Do you love the country so much that you will risk your life, and _leave me and the others?!_" Marie questioned.

"_It's not France I love_!" Gavroche snapped.

Marie stepped back, shocked from the tone and volume of Gavroche's voice. The ten-year-old boy stared at the ground. He balled his hands into fists. His face turned pink suddenly.

"It's...it's not France I'm fightin' for. All this time, I've been preparing to fight for _you_! The 'ell if I die, if we win, you'll 'ave a better life! And that's good enough for me." He said, quieter. He let his blonde hair fall in front of his face. There was a long thirty seconds of silence. All that could be heard was Marie's steady but loud breathing. Suddenly, Gavroche felt his hair being pulled away from his face. Marie looked him in the eye, and smiled.

"Show me your face." She ordered. Gavroche looked up, slowly. He sheepishly looked to the side just a bit. Marie was standing on her toes, trying to looking him directly in the eye. He pulled her close and hugged her. He felt Marie's arms wrap around him as well.

"I don't want _you_ to fight, and I don't want _you_ to die. I am fighting so you don't 'ave to." he whispered, his voice breaking. He sniffled, showing Marie that he was crying. She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry for yelling." She finally told him. He nodded. When they pulled back, Gavroche smiled.

"I'm sorry for yelling, too. I was just mad, that's all. I want to do all I can to protect you." he replied. Marie smiled back and took his hand. They began to walk. They walked for a while, through the streets, over bridges, until Marie gasped. Gavroche turned, curious. She pointed to the sky. Thousands of tiny white flecks were beginning to fall.

"What is it?" Asked Marie.

"That's snow. You've never seen it?"

"No..."

She suddenly jumped back when a snowflake landed on the tip of her nose. Marie giggled, and brushed it off.

"Every time it got cold outside, Papa wouldn't let me go outside. Our house had one window, and that was in the cellar. I was always too scared to go up there. So...I've never seen snow." She explained. Marie shivered, but paid no attention to it. She and Gavroche sat down on some crates, and they both watched it fall. Marie stared in wonder at each fleck, wondering how the were created.

"How is snow made?" She asked.

"I never learned, but my best friend, Courfeyrac, always told me that snow is a sign sent from god, a sign of 'ope. If snow fell, something good would 'appen. I never believed that, because snow is cold, and we starve sometimes. Many people die because of snow...but...one day, before I met the Amis and the other kids, I was starving, sick, and only four years old. Courfeyrac found me just as the snow began to fall. 'e brought me to the cafe, and let me stay with 'im. So...nowadays, I look forward to the snow, hoping that our lives will be better in some way or another." Gavroche tipped his head to the sky, as if he was saying these words to god. Marie looked down at her hands, where a snowflake had just landed. She watched as it melted into water in her hands.

"Water." She realized, "...it's water! Gavroche, what if this is rain, but because of the coldness, it froze?"

"That's actually really smart! Why didn't I think of that?"

"I don't know..."

Gavroche looked over at the girl beside him. She really had changed in the past month. Her old gown was gone, she had torn it apart to make a blanket. Now she wore beige trousers, a white shirt and a brown vest. Atop her head was a messengers cap, just like Gavroche. She had tied her hair up, because it was growing too much. Marie was staring back up at the sky, smiling. Gavroche stared at her for a few seconds, until she noticed him and turned.

"What?" She asked. His face went red.

"N...nothing! You had...had a bug on your face." He lied. Marie sighed happily. She moved her hand closer and closer to his, until she managed to link her pinkie around his index finger. Gavroche tensed, his cheeks growing hotter by the second. He released his tension, and took her entire hand in his. And they stood there, watching the snow fall.

"Oi, look, boys! G'vroche has got 'imself a lady friend!" Yelled a voice. Gavroche and Marie spun around to see Oliver, Jack, and Garcaunt.

"S...shut up! What are you doing 'ere?!" He demanded, trying to hide his blush From the younger boys.

"We saw ya' walkin' with Marie, so we followed ya' to see what would 'appen!" Answered Jack, showing them a cocky grin. Garcaunt let out a few jittery giggles. Gavroche snarled, and began to walk towards them. They yelped, and scampered away like kittens.

"Do you think we should go back to the elephant now?" Asked Marie.

"Yeah."

Together, they raced to the statue. As usual, Gavroche ended up winning. When they reached the elephant, he jumped onto his usual crate and they did a stock checkup.

"I found a bag of almonds and cashews mixed together, how 'bout that?" Said a girl named Anne, holding up a small brown sac.

"Good, 'as anyone else found something?" Three other children stepped up a presenting their findings.

"I found a sou, here!" Said Jack's twin brother, Jaques, holding the sou to their leader. Gavroche nodded in thanks and left to store the sou in the dirty, cracked jar they kept money in. They emptied it each month to buy a store of food for the next few weeks. So far, they almost had reached a Napoleon. Seven Francs away. Suddenly, he heard the chatter of girls. He walked back to where all the fuss was, all of the girls in the group were excited about something.

"What's go'n on, guys?" He asked. They all turned, and smiled excitedly.

"Don't you know?"

"Haven't you heard?"

"He should have, it's such a special day!"

Gavroche tipped his head to the side, curious at what they had to say. The sis girls parted to reveal Marie. She waved shyly. A girl named Rachelle nudged her.

"Go on, tell 'im!" She whispered. Marie stepped forwards.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about..." She sighed, "...fine. It's my birthday today. I'm turning ten." She shrugged, as if it weren't a big deal.

"Marie, why didn't you tell me? An'...wait...you're older than me...?" Gavroche was surprised. He was older than all of the other kids. Marie shrugged again, and nodded. Rachelle grinned, and sashayed to Gavroche.

"I know what you can give her." She cockily whispered in his ear, causing him to elbow her in the side. Rachelle snickered.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "I...in fact, I already got something for her! I already knew!" He lied.

"Then show us. Give it to her." She replied. Gavroche confidently made his way to the rear of the elephant, where they made storages. He went to his box, which contained extra buttons, thread and such. He pulled out what he was looking for. He had actually gotten this the day before, he was going to give it to her anyway.

"Marie, could you let down your 'air?" He asked. She looked around, confused, but took off her cap and hair tie. Her brown hair fell neatly, reaching her back. From behind his back, Gavroche revealed a shimmery pink ribbon. The other girls gasped, causing Marie to say "What? What is it?" Gavroche separated his hair into three locks, and began to braid them. He learned how to braid hair from Provaire, who was a specialist. When he finished, he tied the ribbon into a neat bow in the end.

"Go a'ead and look." He said. Marie took the braid in her hands, and pulled it close to her face to see the ribbon. Her eyes glimmered.

"Oh, Gavroche! Where could you find something like this? It's absolutely perfect..." She cooed. He shrugged. He had actually gotten it from a merchant who had some extra ribbon, and she cut off a piece of it for him.

"Well, 'appy birthday, Marie." He said, kissing her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5: Accept her

**Warning, this chapter includes: Blood, Panic attacks. **

* * *

**_The current setting is four weeks after Marie's birthday.**

_"My Bonnie lies over the ocean,"_

_ "My Bonnie lies over the sea." _

_ "My Bonnie lies over the ocean," _

_ "So bring back my Bonnie to me."_

* * *

"Gavroche!"

"Huh?!"

"C'mon, were g'nna be too late!"

"Oh, comin'!"

Gavroche sat up quickly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He hastily put on his jacket and bolted out of the statue. He was currently following Oliver, they were both going to the market corner. Every three weeks on a Tuesday, bright and early, one of the bakers would dump all of the bread or other baked goods that hadn't been bought. They always tried to get there before any beggars or street urchins would try and get it.

"There it is! 'e 'asn't dumped 'em yet!" Cried Oliver.

"Yes! 'urry up, I wanna get there fast!" Replied Gavroche, struggling to possibly make his legs go faster. They finally reached the corner, and waited outside of the back door. They heard the door creak, and the baker stepped out. He dumped a crate full of stale bread and pastries onto the street, where Gavroche and Oliver swarmed over them like rats.

"Dirty li'l street rats...Go fin' food somewhere else!" the baker scowled. Gavroche stuffed the last loaf into his jacket, thumbed his nose at the baker, and motioned for Oliver to follow him. Oliver crossed his fist over his elbow as they ran. The baker growled at the sign of disrespect, but walked back into the bakery.

"I've never 'eld so much food in my life!" exclaimed Oliver. It was true, they were never there early enough to get to the bread first.

"Don't slow down, keep on runnin'!" encouraged Gavroche. They finally reached the elephant, where the others were waiting.

"Did'ja get any?" Asked Garcaunt. The two boys proudly emptied their jackets, pockets, and hats.

"Whoa!" cried the others. They all sat in a circle, where they divided everything evenly.

"Wait a minute..." Said Gavroche, stopping to swallow, "where's Marie?" A girl named Lily pointed.

"She went out before you all did, sayin' she was meetin' someone." Lily answered.

"Did she say who?"

"An old boy she knew, apparently."

Gavroche narrowed his eyes. A boy? Who? He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps and scuffling. Marie popped her head through the door and greeted everyone.

"Mornin', everyone!" She happily said. Marie was defiantly different, more different than she had been two months before. She no longer spoke in her sophisticated accent, she spoke in the scruffy cockney accent that everyone else did. She was stronger, taller, and more confident than she was before. Her hands were now rough and cracked, same with her bare feet.

"Marie, where 'ave you been?" Asked Gavroche, his eyes following her as she walked and sat down beside Lily and Rachelle.

"I met an old frien', knew 'im since I was a wee child." she replied. She nodded in thanks to Rachelle, who handed her a fair sized bit of bread. She seemed happier than she did yesterday. Gavroche suspiciously eyed her.

" 'ow _close_ are you two?" He asked, calmly.

"Best frien's, almost brother an' sis." She said.

"Ohh, I see what's 'appening 'ere. G'vroche is gettn' a bit jealous, ain't 'e?" Sneered Rachelle. Gavroche whipped his head towards her.

"That's not it! I'm jus' worried 'bout 'er meetin' new people," he protested, "I'm goin' to the cafe for a meetin'. Oliver, your in charge while I'm gone." Oliver nodded, and Gavroche made his way out. Taking a bite of his bread and putting the rest in his pocket for later, he began to run.

"There he is! Gavroche, come here, you've got snow all over your jacket." Courfeyrac said when the boy entered the cafe. Gavroche made his way towards his friend, who brushed all of the snow off his jacket.

"So...uh..." Grantaire leaned over to him, and grinned, "'ow's the girl?" he sniggered. Gavroche elbowed him away, not saying anything.

"Oh, something's up. Tell us, whats got you down?" Asked Joly. Gavroche shook his head, showing that he didn't want to talk right now.

"Guys, enough with the questions. He's got his own problems to deal with." Said Courfeyrac. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Enjolras rushed into the room. His eyes were wide with horror.

"What's wrong, are you late?" Asked Combeferre. Enjolras turned to Gavroche and motioned him over.

"Come with me." He said, grabbing the boy's hand and rushing out of the cafe. Gavroche struggled to keep up with the older man, and he was growing more worried by the second.

"What...what is it?!" He cried out, panting. He noticed that Enjolras was leading him to a crowd. Through the commotion, Gavroche heard bits and pieces of what was going on.

"Someone try and help! She's so young!"

"Try again!"

"She's only a little girl!"

Gavroche's heart raced. He broke from Enjolras's grasp and made his way through the crowd. Surely they weren't talking about...

"_Marie!" _he screamed, realizing that the girl was trapped under rubble. It was obviously the remains of a runaway carriage. Cart accidents were very common here, but Mayor Madeline was no longer here to help them. A group of aducts grabbed at him, screaming that he would hurt himself. Gavroche pulled away and ran to his wounded friend.

"Gavroche...?" She whispered. Her face was pale, her lips were blue from the cold, and her voice cracked. Blood had splattered all over her chest and clothing. Her breathing was growing shakier. Gavroche edged his hand underneath her head, and with his other hand, held hers.

"It's alright...shh...they'll get it off of you!" He cried. He was trying not to panic, but in this situation, how could he not? A number of civilians pitched in to lift the cart, and when it finally came up, Gavroche tugged Marie with all of his might, and slid her out from under the wheel that hit her.

"_Watch out!_" yelled a voice in the crowd, and Gavrochre had no time to react as the pane of glass from the window of the carriage toppled, and smashed into pieces over his head. The terrified screams of women rang out as the child fell limp to the ground.

* * *

"Gavroche? Can you hear me?"

A voice was ringing in Gavroche's ears, though he couldn't decipher the owner. He felt a hand softly tap his face. He wanted to sit up and talk to these people, but he didn't have the strength. He tried to remember what had happened a few hours ago.

_Accident...Glass...Blood...wait a minute-_

He was jerked out of thought when the feeling of ice cold water washed over him. That certainly woke him up. The boy woke up, startled. He was in Joly's house. He looked around, became aware of his surroundings, and laid back down with a huff.

"Sorry there, chap..." Said Joly, dunking a cloth into water. As he wrung it out, he looked at his other patient with concern. He began to place the clothe on Gavroche's forehead, but the child stopped him.

"I've had enough water for today." He grumbled. Joly shrugged, and place the cloth back into the water. He jumped as the boy suddenly spasmed in his spot.

"Where's Marie?"

"Gavroche, I..."

"_Where is she_?"

Joly sighed and gestured to the other bed. Gavroche gasped, and began to struggle out of bed. He ignored the stinging pain in his head. He was too weak, and fell to the floor pathetically. His last resort was to crawl. He grabbed ahold of the bed frame to straighten himself up. He sighed in relief, Marie was breathing. She was sleeping.

"I know this seems impossible, but she somehow will survive. The wheel that trapped her was damaged, and the dent in it made it so that a few layers of skin were sliced. It cut into her dermis, but only slightly. This is possibly the luckiest coincidence you or I will ever see." explained Joly.

"But...but if only that was cut, where did all the blood come from?" Asked Gavroche. Joly's eyes darkened. He walked to the bed, and pulled back the sheet. What he saw made him gasp in fright.

"Due to another bit of rubble that hit her, Marie has lost everything from the knee down on her left leg." Said Joly. Gavroche put a hand over his mouth, and buried his face into Marie's chest. He stayed there for a while, and didn't come up until Joly walked away. He wiped his tear stained fair, and sniffled.

"Marie, I promise you," he whispered, "missing a leg makes you no different. God above, please grant that others will accept her for her disability. Please, left her survive, and I will not leave her side until she wakes. Take my arm, take my life, if you must. Allow her to live..." He paused, "she's the only love I have. There's no one like her. If she dies...then..." He trailed off. Marie shifted in her spot. Gavroche clutched her hand.

_ "My Bonnie...lies over the ocean_..." He began to sing quietly.

_ "My Bonnie lies over the sea..." _

_ "My Bonnie lies over the ocean._.."

He paused for a few seconds, as more tears spilled out. He leaned over, and pressed his lips to Marie's, softly and gently. He closed his eyes and sat down on the floor, until he heard a voice finish the song.

_ "So bring back my Bonnie to me. I heard every word, Gavroche." _

And Marie squeezed his hand back_. _

* * *

**Yee! Marie's gonna be alright, but how will she live with her disability? **_  
_

**By the way, the song in this story is called "My Bonnie." It's an old Scottish folk song that originated somewhere in the 1760s. **

** And for any of you who have been pronouncing Marie's name wrong...**

** It is not pronounced as "Mary." It is pronounced "Mah-ree." Put more emphasis on the "Ma" part. **


	6. Chapter 6: Scare her

"Oi, why's G'vroche so excited t'day?" Oliver and Jaques were inside of the elephant, listening to their leader happily sing outside.

"You di'nt 'ear? Marie's comin' 'ome t'day." Replied Jaques. They both flinched as Gavroche went horribly flat on a note, but said nothing. Marie had been in Joly's house for almost a week and a half now, and she was finally coming back. They had heard that she lost half of her leg, but they took it well.

"Courfeyrac! Fancy seein' you 'ere!" they heard Gavroche exclaim outside, "yah! I'm comin'!" and the footsteps signalled that he had left.

"Is 'er fever alright?" the younger boy asked. Courfeyrac nodded. After being in bed for 24 hours, Marie had caught a horrible fever. No one but Joly could be in the same room as her.

"Ahh, I can't wait to see 'er again! I 'ope she can't wait to see me!" Gavroche happily said. They passed corners and roads, until Joly's familiar house came into view. The minute he saw it, Gavroche began sprinting. He burst through the door without knocking and ran into Joly.

"Oof! Oh, it's you! C'mon, Marie really wants to see you." Joly gestured towards the other room. Gavroche ran into the room, where Marie was reading a book quietly.

"Marie!" He cried when he saw her alive and well. She looked up and dropped the book. She held open her arms, and Gavroche crashed into them.

"I'm sorry I worried you..." Apologized Marie. Gavroche tightened his hug.

"I'm jus' glad you're alive! Now c'mon, the others wanna see you!" He grabbed her hand, and the crutches near her bed. Seeing her without the leg she once had was strange, but she was still the same old Marie. She staggered a bit on the crutches, but got used to walking so. Gavroche walked the same speed as her so that she wouldn't fall behind.

"Wait..." Marie suddenly stopped. Gavroche turned, and tipped his head.

"G'vroche, the day you woke up and sang to me, the day I was crushed by the carr'ge. You did the other thing." she explained.

"What 'other thing'?"

"Never knew what it was called, papa never told me. You moved your face all close to mine, and I felt warm and safe."

"Oh! I see couples everywhere doing that, so...I just wanted to try it for once. The boys at the cafe told me that it meant you really liked someone."

Marie sighed happily. She had seen her mother and father do the same thing many times, she had actually never done it herself. A sheepish look swept over her face, which was now pink in colour.

"I was wondering...y'know...if you could do it again." She asked, smiling a bit. Gavroche blinked in surprise, and gulped. It was a quick movement, he moved close to her fast, and pecked her softly. He hung his head (like he always did) and left his hair fall in front of his face.

"W...we should prob'ly get 'ome." He suggested, and turned around. Marie staggered after him on her crutches.

* * *

"Guys, let 'er be! Shes tired...!" Gavroche struggled to control the gathering of children sweeping over Marie. Once they parted, he put his arm around Marie's shoulders and helped her get to her normal sleeping place in the elephant statue. She sat down on her crate and leaned against the wall.

"Hey G'vroche, could you stay with me till I fall asleep?" She asked. Gavroche nodded and sat down next to her.

"It was 'im." She suddenly said after a long minute of silence.

"What?"

"My old frein'. I was 'urt because of 'im." She responded. Gavroche shifted, and looked at her, concerned.

"After you left for the meeting, he called to me from outside. Said 'e forgot to give me somethin'. We were walkin' back to where 'e lived, 'e asked me about you. I said that I lov...uh...you were a really good friend. I don't really know what happened after that. All I remember is that we ran back to the elephant, and he pushed me in front of the carriage. Then you came along, an'...he was the one who knocked over the glass." Marie explained, her voice breaking. Gavroche didn't know what to feel. Anger? Sadness?

"He's the reason you lost your leg." he snarled. Marie put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's done 'as been done, there's no goin' back. He's probably miles away from 'ere by now."

"I don't care." He simply responded.

* * *

A thick rain had swept over, melting all the snow, but the streets were slippery. A sheet of ice had froze over most of the slums. Gavroche and the others were running to the marketplace, to see what all the commotion was about. A crowd of beggars were yelling at a large carriage that was being pulled through town.

"You have so much!"

"We're starving, can't you see?!"

"Think about someone else for once!"

Everyone's throats were going hoarse from the screaming. The man in the carriage ignored them and ordered the driver to go faster. Deciding that he'd try to get through this guy's thick skull, Gavroche pulled down the carriage window and looked inside.

"'Ow do you do?" he greeted them, "my name's Gavroche. Look at these people, they're 'ungry and skinny! This is the closest we've got to "high society". You see this patch? It means I'm supportin' the revolution. Watch out. Everyone, follow me!" he climbed into the carriage and out the other side, earning a shout from the couple. He jumped onto another passing carriage, and the other children followed.

"Remember when we killed the king? Well, this new one is no better! This was the land who fought for liberty, and nowadays, we fight for food. At least we know that the rich and the poor will be equal someday, when we're dead! Take your chance! Vive la France!" He yelled, and the kids following him screamed back in agreement. Gavroche turned to see Enjolras and Marius waving flyers around, so he jumped off the carriage to listen to what they had to say.

"Now that Lamarque is dead, what will we do?! Join the revolution, let's take back our country!" their voices echoed through the streets, and people cheered.

"G'vroche, what's goin' on?" Marie came rushing up on her crutches.

"A rally. We're trying to get people to join the revolution!" He answered. They paid no attention to the people crashing past them, bumping their shoulders, almost knocking them over.

**Note: I understand that Lamarque died after this scene, but this is based on a different version of the production. In the one I saw, he died before.**

** "**Marie, can you come with me for a second? Be careful, it's slippery." Gavroche gestured her over. He put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from falling, and helped her away from the crowd. **  
**

"What is it, G'vroche?" She asked. She sat down on a nearby crate, and her friend sat down next to her.

"I 'ave a question. Do you-"

A shout from around the corner snapped his attention, and mumblings came afterwards.

"Stay here," he said, "I'll be right back." Gavroche. Slowly walked around the corner, to see a familiar man with his hands around another man's shoulders. The other man was more clean, and was obviously rich.

"Monsieur...my child hasn't eaten. He's only three weeks old..." Said the dirtier man. The rich man broke out of his grasp.

"If he hasn't eaten, shouldn't your wife over there be nursing him? He's not old enough to be eating anything other than milk, sir." He said. The beggar went silent. Before he could respond, the wife came running over.

"Hold on...I know this man." She said. The "baby" tumbled out of her arms, which was really just a loaf of bread with a blanket over it.

"Men such as me don't forget these things! You're the one who bought Cosette!"

"Monsieur, that is nonsense, I don't know who that is."

"_Everyone, scatter! It's Javert!_" Screamed a voice. Gavroche turned to see a familiar girl hiding behind a wall. His attention was drawn back to the scene when the inspector lifted the boy up by his shirt. Gavroche snarled, but didn't push.

"What's going on here? Monsieur, these streets are not safe! These merchants are nothing but crooks!" exclaimed Javert, throwing the child back onto the ground. Gavroche landed with a grunt and scampered away.

"What happened, did 'e 'urt you?" Asked Marie when he returned.

"Ah...yah. But it ain't nothing but a bruise."

"Good...so, what were you about to ask me?"

Gavroche paused. What was he asking again? He struggled to remember.

"I'm sorry, Marie...I've forgotten." He responded. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more and helped her get up. As they walked, Gavroche listened to a conversation that was being held near them.

"I don't know of I should help, you don't even know her name! What'll you give me?"

The voice that warned everyone of Javert. Gavroche just couldn't figure out who it belonged to. He knew this girl, but from where?

"Éponine, please! I'll give you anything just to see her again!"

_"Éponine_. Gavroche stopped cold in his tracks. The name hit him like a snowball. It seemed to run through his veins, and everywhere around his body. It was all coming back to him now. The beggar on the street. His wife. He was unable to respond to Marie's calls, as he sunk to his knees.

"_Will you shut him up? Our guests are complaining!" Yelled Thenardier, filling up a mug with lukewarm water. His wife sighed, and approached the room with the crying child. _

_ "Oi, shut your face! Cosette!" Madame Thenardier yelled for the young girl. Cosette ran to her adoptive mother quickly with a broom in her hand. _

_ "Yes, my lady?" The young girl asked, flinching when the woman walked towards her. She picked up the baby and handed him to Cosette. _

_ "Get this little brat to shush! When you're done with that, come back and help serve customers." said Madame Thenardier, who then exited the room. _

_"_Gavroche!" He yelled out when Marie screamed his name. Gavroche turned his head, his eyes darting around. _  
_

"You just...froze! I tried to get you to move, but your eyes just glazed over...I thought you had died!" Marie cried. Gavroche rubbed the back of his neck. He just couldn't speak.

"I...let's go home." He finally managed to say. Marie looked at him questioningly, but nodded. She refrained from asking any questions as they waked home, for Gavroche had a fairly disturbed look on his face. She was tired to the bone, so she immediately sunk down into her sleeping space and threw her ratty blanket over herself. She could find out what had been troubling Gavroche the next day.


	7. Chapter 7: Fight for her

**In case you are wondering who the other children in the gang are, here are all the names. **

**Girls: Rachelle, Lily, Marie, Albine, Victoria**

**Boys: Jaques, Jack, Garcaunt, Oliver, Félix, Adrien, Pierre. **

* * *

"_Papa!" The Thenardier's two-year-old son bounded up to his father and gripped __his jacket. Thenardier turned, shocked, and kicked the child off. _

_ "Don't touch me, boy!" he shouted. The son looked up in dismay, shocked from the rejection. Every time he tried to show his father love, he always got thrown, kicked, or pushed away. The son began to cry, and looked around for his sister. _

_ "Pomine! Pomine!" He cried. Eponine quickly ran to her younger brother and crouched to his side. _

_ "What is it, boy?" She asked nicely. She didn't know his name, because her parents had never bothered to name him. She just called him "boy". _

_ "Papa hurt me." He answered, pointing to his arm. A bruise was beginning to form. Eponine gasped, and held up his arm. _

_ "It's alright." She said. She kissed his arm to make it better. _

_ "Girl's name is Pomine?" Asked the son. Eponine shook her head. _

_ "Not Poh-meen. Eh-Poh-neen." She corrected him. _

_ "Pomine!" _

The sun poked through a few holes in the elephant, and woke Gavroche with a start. Another one of those visions? At least he finally remembered what his family was like. But how was he separated? Did he run away or something?

"Alright, boys! Up and at it!" He shouted, clapping his hands together. The other children began to stir, yawning and stretching. There was no rally today, but with the revolution being in four days, he had to prepare. He was still distracted by the thoughts of his family, but he had bigger priorities. He spent his first few hours of the day making bullets and loading guns.

"Gavroche?" A voice called. He turned his head to see Marie staggering up to him.

"Hey Marie, what's new with you?" He asked, smiling. The older girl smiled back, and looked down at the ground.

"Just wonderin'...what you were doing."

"Oh? 'm just loadin' guns and making bullets." he responded, breaking the dried bullets out of their mold. He took a musket from the table and began loading it. When he finished, he placed it in the straight line of muskets leaning against the wall.

"I'm worried about you, Gavroche." Marie finally said. Gavroche turned, took of his hat and rubbed his head.

"Why so?"

"Well, look aroun'. Your surrounded by things that could easily kill you or me, and you're about to use them in a fight you could die in." She explained. Gavroche took her face in his hands.

"Listen to me, Marie. I wouldn't be doin' this if I didn't lov...I mean, 'ave you as such a great friend. I want you to be 'appy again, like how you were with your family." He said. Marie looked up at him in shock, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"But...I'm 'appy now."

Gavroche blinked in surprise.

"But you..."

"Listen! I would rather spend the rest of my life with you than go back to bein' a fancy rich girl. When we grow up, I want to marry you. I want to buy a house together, and cook dinner for you, and start a family! I don't care if I have to be on these crutches while I do it! I love you!" She cried. Marie ignored the blush that spread across her face. Her eyes were now red and swollen, and her cheeks were tear stained. Gavroche stared back, processing in his mind what she just said.

"Marie, I..."

"Just...forget what I just said. I'll see you later." She turned and began to walk out. Gavroche grabbed her by the arm. She stumbled on the crutches. He caught her before she could fall.

"I could never forget any of that, Marie. When we sat together at the marketplace, that was when I realized. Will all my heart, I loved you. I swear to this by a stack of bibles up to my nose. I love you too, Marie." He said, looking her in the eye. Marie clenched her teeth as more tears fell. She wrapped Gavroche into a tight hug. Her crutches fell to the floor, but she knew that he wouldn't let her fall. When they pulled back, she pulled him closer, and pressed her lips against his. Gavroche was startled, and made a shocked noise in his throat, but didn't pull away. He just savoured the moment.

"Promise me you want die." Whispered Marie when they pulled back. Gavroche didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep, but he nodded.

"I...I promise."

* * *

"Oi! Word says you snogged Marie yesterday!" Chuckled Grantaire, slinging his arm around Gavroche's shoulders and elbowing him in the side. Gavroche pushed him away.

"So? What's it to you?"

"Our little Gavroche is finally growing up!" Grantaire cried, laughing. He raised his hands dramatically to his heart. Joly ran up behind Grantaire and cradled him as if they were a couple.

"Oh, Joly!" Taunted Grantaire in a high pitched voice, leaning his head back into Joly's collarbone. The three others, Bahorel, Jehan, and Courfeyrac snickered.

"Don' laugh at me...!" said Gavroche angrily. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Don't worry, Gav! We're only joking." Said Courfeyrac. The little boy continued to pout. Joly looked at Jehan, who shrugged.

"Gavroche, according my records, you're nine, correct?" Asked Joly.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. From what I recall, your birthday is...four days from now?"

"Mm-hmm." Gavroche nodded.

"A day after revolution..."

Grantaire smiled, "So when we win, I'll get'cha something awesome!" He pointed to Gavroche. The boy smiled back.

"Don't worry 'bout that, Grantaire. Seein' equality and Marie 'appy is all I need."

-Two days later-

Gavroche walked home, and he held his head high, absolutely certain that with this plan, there was no way they could lose. The moon seemed to shine brighter. The stars were bigger. His heart wouldn't stop pounding, but he wasn't afraid.

"Eponine, thank you! I couldn't have done this without you!"

His sister. Again? Gavroche backed up against the wall and listened.

"Your welcome, Monsieur." She replied. Gavroche finally saw the figure of his big sister step out into the moonlight. She was beautiful. Eponine had long dark brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Just like how he remembered her. But, why was she crying?

"Oi, ain't that your daughter?" A slimy voice pierced the air, and Eponine froze. Gavroche hid behind a crate and watched. Three shadowy men closed in on her.

"Eponine, get on home! Go on!" A man with messy hair approached her and nudged her. That must be her father. '_My father.'_ thought Gavroche.

"There is only a father and daughter here! They don't want any trouble!" Eponine stood her ground. Her father snarled.

"Back away, useless girl! You've got some nerve!"

"I'll scream, and alert them!"

"Don't you dare, missy!"

Gavroche put his hands over his ears as Eponine's high pitched shriek ripped through the air. The other two men scattered, but his father stayed.

"How dare you, girl?!" He shouted. Gavroche narrowed his eyes as he swiped his fist across Eponine's face. He couldn't hurt her!

"Stop it!" yelled Gavroche. He launched himself at his father before he could land a punch on his sister. He remembered the dream when he protected Marie. Gavroche wrestled with the older man, who then pushed him away.

"What the...! Oi, you little brat!" He raised his fist to strike the boy.

"Papa, no! It's me!" Gavroche cried, shielding his face with his arms. His dad paused. Suddenly, he turned and ran away, due to a call in the dark. Eponine was on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Pomine, are you alright?" Gavroche rushed to her side. Eponine gasped.

"Did you just say...P...Pomine?"

"It's me, your brother. My name's Gavroche."

Eponine didn't say anything. All she did was cry.

"I thought papa had killed you." She choked. Gavroche shook his head.

"No, I'm alive and well, Pomine. I'm okay." He assured her, grabbing her hand. Eponine smiled.

"What a fine young man you've turned out to be...I always knew that uncontrollable hair of yours would never work out. And you still haven't learned how to pronounce my name." She laughed. Gavroche laughed as well.

"Try remembering a name like mine." He replied.

* * *

"I never did want them to hurt you. When you were two years old, Papa took you away. I never knew what he did, but he returned without you. I heard you scream, though. I figured he had killed you. He told me it would be better this way. You were just another mouth to feed." Explained Eponine. Gavroche listened to every word his sister said. As she went on, he grew sadder.

"Who took care of me?"

"Cosette. Sometimes, I would, but Mama and Papa would never pay attention to you."

"Oh..."

"Hey, Gavroach."

"Gavroche."

"Whatever. Listen to me..." Eponine looked at her brother and smiled, "...you may not have had a happy beginning, but look at where you are now! You're still alive, you survived nine years without a mother's care. I couldn't have done that." she comforted him. Gavroche clicked his teeth.

"But..."

"But nothing! Listen to me. You are a handsome young man, and I can tell you'll get far in life! I've got to go now, but always remember. I'll forever be in your heart. Alright, Gav_roach_?" Eponine patted him on the back. Gavroche looked up to his sister and nodded. After they said their farewells, they went their separate ways. That night, he finally slept peacefully. Knowing that his sister was alive was all that helped him sleep through the fear of revolution.

* * *

It was the big day. Lamarque's coffin was being pulled through the streets to remember him in honour. Enjolras stood on top with a red flag in his hand.

"Do you hear the people sing?" He said, "the songs of angry men." murmurs of agreement swept through the sorrow crowd, who hung their heads in sadness For the loss of their general.

"It is the music on a people who will not be slaves again." Said Marius, who was with the other Amis.

"We will not be slaves again!" Shouted Jehan, pumping his fist into the air.

"The beating of our hearts will drown out the sounds of battle!"

"A life will start tomorrow!"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang through the area. Civilians screamed as an innocent woman fell to the ground, dead. Gavroche stood, frozen in fear. _They've come_.

_"To the barricade!_" Yelled Enjolras, motioning for everyone to follow him. It was a flurry of movement. Chairs, tables, dressers, and random slabs of wood were flying from the windows. Gavroche ran into each house one by one to grab a chair or two, and then flinging them onto the slowly growing barricade. He ran to the cafe to grab the guns he had loaded earlier, and began throwing them to everyone.

"Here! Take this, and hurry! Go!" he shouted to passing by fighters. Finally, he grabbed his own gun and took shelter behind a thick bench. The sound of footsteps rang through the street. Silence hung in the air.

"Hold your fire..." Whispered Enjolras. The formation of soldiers in front of them stopped.

"Who's there?!" asked the general. Enjolras gulped.

"French Revolution." He calmly answered. More silence. Gavroche suddenly fell back from the sudden explosion of noise. Gun fire failed the air. He steadied himself up and aimed at a soldier facing the other way. With a single pull of his trigger, the soldier was dead. Ignoring the shock that washed over him from killing another human, he resumed to firing. More and more men came.

"Stand back, or I'll blow this barricade to pieces!" A shout sounded from the top of the barricade. Marius! He was holding a barrel of gasoline and a torch.

"What are you doin', Marius?!" Yelled Gavroche.

"You'll take yourself with it." Said the army officer. Marius grinned.

"You'll be dead, too."

The army officer blinked, then growled.

"Retreat!"

And in five seconds, they were gone. Marius sighed in relief and released his weapons. As he climbed back down the barricade, people shouted at him, remarking that he was about to kill them all. Marius paid no attention, and sat down.

"Eponine, what have you done...?"

Gavroche snapped his head around. What was she doing here?! He stared in horror to see her collapsed in Marius's arms, she had obviously been shot. Blood soaked her clothing and dripped onto the ground.

"Don't worry, Marius...I couldn't be any happier then to die here, protecting you." She croaked, stroking the side of his face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter.

"It's from Cosette. Here, I kept it for you," She said, handing it to him, "you know, I might have been in love with you, Monsieur." And her eyes slowly closed.

Eponine had died. Marius bent over and kissed her forehead. Gavroche stared as others picked up her body and carried it into the tavern to put with the others. Courfeyrac walked to the boy, who was now crying silently.

"You okay?" He asked.

"That was my sister." Replied Gavroche.

* * *

"When's G'vroche comin' back, Marie?" Asked Oliver. Marie shrugged.

"Who knows, 'e could be back any day now. I 'ope 'e comes back soon."

"Are you gonna get married when you grow up?" Asked Garcaunt from the back. Marie froze. she sighed and smiled.

"Well, I want to. He 'asn't asked me yet, and the boy 'as to ask the girl." She said. Oliver grinned.

"I knew you liked each other! I knew it!" He shouted. Marie gave him a dirty look and chucked a small pebble at him. From far away, she could hear the gunshots. Any one of those could have killed Gavroche. After a while, they faded away. She spent the night in fear, hoping that the one she loved the most would return.

"Goodnight, 'Roche." She whispered.

And somewhere, back at the barricade, at that same moment, Gavroche whispered, "Goodnight, Marie."

And they both slept.


	8. Chapter 8: Die for her

**Aww, final chapter. It's been real fun writing this series, you guys! Though I never made it to my goal number of reviews, I just want to thank you for reading this! **

* * *

"Fire!"

Enjolras's call rang through the street, and Gavroche again jumped at the noise that attacked his ears. He began to fire his gun at the soldiers, hitting one now and then. More and more fighters on his side fell, more and more soldiers came. He ducked underneath a chair and overheard Enjolras, Marius, and Fueilly talking.

"Make your report, how do we stand?" Asked Enjolras.

"We have enough guns...but, not enough ammunition." Fueilly answered.

"There are dead bodies around the front of the barricade, I'll go out and check it out! I'll bring back bullets for us to use!" Said Marius, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Enjolras stopped him.

"No! It's to much of a chance, no one here can go!" He cried. Marius and Enjolras argued for a while, until Fueilly pointed.

"Gavroche, get down from there! Don't you dare!"

"I can help! You need somebody quicker, I volunteer!" He shouted. Gavroche climbed over a few chairs and tables until he landed on the street. Marius hadn't even noticed that the boy stole his bag. Gavroche crouched down near a body and began searching the pockets. A gunshot caused a few people to scream, thinking the child had been shot. Gavroche smiled.

"Aw, missed me!" he taunted. He put a few bullets into the bag and moved to the next body. The soldiers shot at him again and again, and missed every time. At one point, Gavroche fell over motionless, but scampered back up and crossed his fist over his elbow to the soldiers.

"Gavroche, get back here!" Yelled Courfeyrac desperately, who was being held back by Fueilly and Combeferre. Tears stained his face.

"We'll forever fight like twenty armies!" Gavroche shouted to the soldiers. This shot finally struck it's target. He clutched his injured arm and groaned, but stood back up.

"We won't give up!" He continued to shout. _Bang!_ He fell to the ground, holding his knee. With two limbs impacted by a bullet, he then realized he had to get back behind the barricade.

"So you had better run for cover...!" He was using all of his strength in his voice.

"When the pup...!"

"Gavroche!"

"Grows...!"

_Bang_.

The last thing Gavroche saw was Courfeyrac leaning over him, crying, and then everything went black.

* * *

Marie sat on her crate in the elephant, waiting for Gavroche to return. Tomorrow was his birthday, and she was still wondering what she could get him. Oliver and Garcaunt were singing in the corner, Lily was braiding Rachelle's hair, Jaques and Jack were arm wrestling. Suddenly, the familiar clink of boots sounded from outside. Marie jerked, grabbed her crutches, and rushed outside as fast as she possibly could. Standing there was the familiar messy haired, blue eyed Gavroche. He had a bandage wrapped around his arm, his knee, and his chest.

"G...Gavroche..." Breathed Marie. He was alive! She staggered over to him, but the ground was slippery, so she had trouble. She finally got up face to face with him.

"Hi, Marie." He said. Marie smiled in relief. She reached for his hand.

Her hand went directly through him.

"W...what?" she stammered. Marie looked up at Gavroche, confused. He looked back at her in pity.

"I never did want to make a promise I couldn't keep. I'm sorry, Marie. I am dead." He said. Marie backed up. He couldn't be dead! What about everything they wanted to do together? What about getting married? He promised!

"N...no! I won't believe it, you're standing right there!" She shook her head as tears spilled out. Gavroche smiled.

"Again, I am sorry. You have to face the truth."

"I'm imagining it! I'll go to the barricade now, and you'll be there!" she cried. Marie began walking to the scene of the battle. Once she first stepped in blood, she knew that she had made it. Dead bodies were everywhere, most of them were people she recognized. That was Enjolras, hanging out the window. That was Bousset. There's Joly. She walked into an arched building, where a line of bodies lay. She walked along, recognizing more and more of them.

And just like that, her world fell apart, when she spotted the light blue jacket.


End file.
